


Notice Me

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [7]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolves around Vixi and his one-sided romance for Dax. </p>
<p>This is set right before Bit strides into the control room and stirs everything up. Vixi tries to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

"Notice Me"

/One-Shot/

 

My name is Vixi. 

I am one of the fifty communication drones that work in the communication wing on the Tallests' personal snack ship. 

There is nothing remotely special about me; I'm short, thin, and do everything my Tallers request of me just like all the other Irkens on this vessel. My skin is an ugly sallow green color and my eyes are an even duller hue of sage. 

There is absolutely no reason for Dax to look my way, especially not when he's stationed near the head communicator in our wing. 

KT towers over everyone here(especially me), her skin is an unusual yellow-green and her eyes are an even rarer amber shade. She always gets high marks and does everything that needs to be done and more almost every day. 

It isn't a secret that Dax has been trying to court her for the past however long, but KT hasn't batted an eye to his advances. But, Dax hasn't given up, and even now he's offering her one of her favorite snacks and looking at her with those giant purple eyes waiting for praise before he stutters onto his next row of words always wanting to impress. 

I huff and slouch over my keyboard, my eyes still transfixed on the duo at the front of the wing. 

I really don't even remember how long I've been noticing Dax. It's an unhealthy obsession. It cuts into my work, into my recharge cycle, just about everything I do. I go out of my way to pass him in the hall, or to catch his eye in the foodening court but he never notices me. 

But, I don't blame him. 

I'm just another nameless drone. 

I don't have pretty curled antennae or exotic eyes or nicely colored skin. 

I'm plain in every sense of the word and sometimes I wish I could change that, but I think that flaw runs deep within my programming, somewhere I can't fix. 

"You're lagging." Says the male on my left, his pale pink eyes glaring in my direction before he focuses back on his own task. 

I don't respond, but avert my eyes back to the keyboard ahead of me, my fingers stabbing the buttons with a little more force than necessary; attempting to channel all my irritation into somewhere else.

I had enough stress as it was, I really didn't have to be worrying over things I couldn't change. 

Dax will never notice me. 

It's just how it was going to be.

Though sometimes I wish it would change. 

I wish that just once, just one day, something would throw a wrench into the plans of fate and allow me just one chance to get noticed; to have Dax look my way for once. 

It was then the doors to the wing swished open and I turned despite myself, flicking my eyes up, expecting to see head officer Jyn only to find someone else entirely. 

The whole wing had gone deathly silent; clacking of keys muted as a tall stranger strode through the center of the room right towards KT's chair. 

I stared in silent shock; wondering if my wish had been granted, and truly thinking it had when that strange female addressed KT in a low almost hostile voice, those deadly claws raking up her antennae and making me shiver with embarrassment. 

My eyes darted to Dax who looked just as stunned as everyone else; though his eyes shone with more fear and confusion than the ones around him. 

I knew he'd probably do something stupid; he wasn't a coward like me. He'd probably stand up and try and protect KT and probably get himself injured  or worse. 

I felt my heart beating in my antennae and I knew this was my one and only chance to do something. 

On shaky legs I stood up from my chair, my eyes calculating the stranger and making sure she had yet to notice me. 

Coast clear I slunk away from my chair, forcing my quivering body to inch towards the door as quietly as possible. 

I would go get Jyn, he'd be able to throw this rogue out and maybe Dax will finally look my way; finally acknowledge me existing before I once again would melt into the background. 

But, I think it would be okay then. 

I would have saved KT for him, and maybe he would appreciate that, maybe he'd even thank me, maybe even talk to me for a few moments and that would be enough for me. 

With my resolve in place I darted through the door and rushed down the hall  running as fast as my short legs would carry.

I had to find Jyn!


End file.
